libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Socialism (von Mises)
Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis is a book by Austrian School economist and libertarian thinker Ludwig von Mises. It was first published in German by Gustav Fischer Verlag in Jena in 1922 under the title Die Gemeinwirtschaft: Untersuchungen über den Sozialismus. A second reworked German edition was published by Gustav Fischer Verlag in 1932. English editions The second German edition was translated by J. Kahane and published by Jonathan Cape in London in 1936. In 1951 the translation was reworked with the assistance of the author and published by Yale University Press in New Haven, with the addition of an epilogue by Mises, originally published in 1947 as Planned Chaos by the Foundation for Economic Education (Irvington, NY). Publication history German *''Die Gemeinwirtschaft: Untersuchungen über den Sozialismus''. Jena: Gustav Fischer, 1922. *revised edition. Jena: Gustav Fischer, 1932 (with Appendix: Excerpt from "Neue Beiträge zum Problem der sozialistischen Wirtschaftsrechnung"); Auburn, AL: Ludwig von Mises Institute, 2007. * facsimile of 1932 edition (with a foreword by Christian Watrin). Munich: Philosophia Verlag, 1981. English *''Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis'' (translated from Die Gemeinwirtschaft 1932 by J. Kahane; includes alterations and additions by Mises to Part II, chapter 2, section 4). London: Jonathan Cape, 1936; New York: Macmillan, 1936?. * enlarged with an Epilogue (originally published in 1947 as Planned Chaos). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1951; London: Jonathan Cape, 1969. * (with a foreward by F.A. Hayek, and new indexes and publisher's notes). Indianapolis, IN: Liberty Fund, 1981; 1989. Other translations * Swedish: Kapitalism och socialism i de liberala idéernas belysning. Stockholm: Norstedt, 1930."Socialism (book)," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. * French: Le Socialisme: Étude économique et sociologique (translated from Die Gemeinwirtschaft 1932 by by Paul Bastier, André Terrasse, and François Terrasse; incorporates Mises' revisions and additions for the Socialism 1936; preface by François Perroux). Paris: Librarie de Médicis, 1938. * Spanish: El Socialismo: Análisis Económico y Sociológico (translated by Luis Montes de Oca from from Die Gemeinwirtschaft 1932 and Epilogue to Socialism 1951); Foreword by Gustavo R. Velasco). Mexico: Editorial Hermes, 1961. ** with a new preface by Alberto Benegas Lynch. New York: Western Books Foundation, 1989?. Published under the auspices of the Centro de Estudios sobre la Libertad (Buenos Aires). * Italian: '' Socialismo: Analisi Economica e Sociologica (translated from Socialism 1981; edited and preface by Dario Antiseri). Milan: Rusconi, 1990. '' * Russian: Sot︠s︡ializm: ėkonomicheskiĭ i sot︠s︡iologicheskiĭ analiz (translated by Boris Pinsker). Moskva: Catallaxy, 1994., * Turkish: Sosyalizm: İktisadi ve sosyolojik bir tahlil. Ankara: Liberte Yayınları, 2007. ISBN 9789756201190 * Chinese: 社会主义: 经济与社会学的分析 / She hui zhu yi : Jing ji yu she hui xue de fen xi''. 中国社会科学出版社, Beijing : Zhongguo she hui ke xue chu ban she, 2008. '' Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Ludwig von Mises Institute.Ludwig von Mises (1881-1973) Chronological Bibliography, Ludwig von Mises Institute. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. Audio / video * Socialism. Read by Bernard Mayes (unabridged audiotape). Ashland, OR.: Classics on Tape, 1990. 18 cassettes. Reviews * Van Sickle, John V. (1923). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00028282/di950227/95p0866n/0 Review of ludwig von Mises, Die Gemeinwirtschaft, Untersuchungen über den Sozialismus]. The American Economic Review 13.3, 533–536. * Schwiedland, E. (1923). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00130133/di983236/98p10657/0 review of Ludwig von Mises, Die Gemeinwirtschaft. Untersuchungen über den Sozialismus]. The Economic Journal 33.131, 406–408. * Stamp, J. C. (1937). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00130427/di009862/00p0022e/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Socialism – An Economic and Sociological Analysis]. Economica, New Series 4.14, 223–225. * Knight, Frank H. (1938). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00223808/di950741/95p00142/0 review of Ludwig von Mises, Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis]. The Journal of Political Economy 46.2, 267–269. * Heimann, Eduard (1938). Review of Ludwig von Mises, Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis. Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science 195, Our State Legislators, pp. 233–235'. * Hayes, H. Gordon (1937). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00028282/di950003/95p0101b/0 Review of J. Casey, The Crisis in the Communist Party and L. von Mises, Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis]. The American Economic Review 27.3, 624–625. Notes External links * Socialism, 1951 edition: ** Full text in HTML ** Full text in HTML ** Full text in PDF Category:1922 books Category:Austrian School publications Category:Books about Marxism Category:Economic planning Category:Economics books Category:German books Category:History of socialism Category:Libertarian books Category:Libertarianism in Germany Category:Socialism Category:Sociology books Category:1936 books Category:1951 books Category:1981 books